SK
by Reiko2108
Summary: Los sentimientos de Seiryu al volver a casa luego del torneo. Un mensaje de parte del mundo espiritual, y un encendedor negro. SXS. Me encanta esta pareja, denle la oportunidad.


**"SK"**

**Basado en ****Yu****Yu****Hakusho**

**Sakyo x Seiryu**

**By****Reiko**

Kazuma, idiota, como pudiste olvidar las llaves que te confié en el barco.

Seiryu solo se limitó a patear la puerta de entrada de la casa Kuwabara mientras fumaba uno de sus cigarrillos con su usual expresión de altivez.

Kazuma Kuwabara miró a su hermana entrar a la casa que compartían ambos, esquivando todo el polvo acumulado del tiempo que estuvieron fuera.

Huele como el demonio.- dijo Seiryu arrugando la nariz y tirando al suelo la cola del cigarrillo acabado para luego aplastarlo con el pie.

Siguió avanzando hasta su habitación y solo le envió una mirada de advertencia a su hermano que aun miraba con expresión distraída y tonta a su alrededor, como esperando que todo volviera a como lo habían dejado antes de partir al torneo de artes marciales.

Tonto, no se va a limpiar solo. Me daré un baño, y cuando salga quiero ver este piso reluciente de limpio y la puerta de entrada arreglada.- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

¡¿QUEEE?! Y COMO ESPERAS QUE LIMPIE ESTO YO SOLO…- dijo con tremendos lagrimones colgando de sus ojos sabiendo que de su hermana no iba a obtener ningún tipo de ayuda.- Urameshi¡me las vas a pagar, idiota!- dijo con el puño levantado y hablando con alguien que ni en sueños aparecería y le ayudaría con el desastre.

La puerta de la habitación de Seiryu se abrió nuevamente para arrojarle en la cara uno de los trapos de limpieza que dejaba dudas de su procedencia adentro del cuarto de la misma. Kazuma prefirió no preguntar mientras el trapo mojado se le escurría de la cara arruinando su peinado ridículo.

La expresión de su rostro hizo reír entre dientes a Seiryu que continuaba en el marco de su puerta mirando al pelirrojo.

¡Hey tu! Lo hiciste bien, al menos lograste que no te mataran.- Dijo, sus cabellos ondearon dentro de la habitación luego de desaparecer nuevamente detrás de ella.

Kazuma se sacó el trapo de la cabeza y sonrió al pensar que ese era el modo de su hermana de felicitarlo por su logro de poder ser parte del grupo campeón y poder haber vencido a muchos oponentes arriesgando su propia vida.

Suspiró y fue a llenar la cubeta de agua para empezar a limpiar el piso.

Dentro de la habitación de Seiryu todo rastro de la sonrisa que le había producido la expresión del "tonto" de su hermano había desaparecido de las facciones de la chica.

Se había apoyado en la puerta de su cuarto luego de haberse metido, y lentamente resbalaba por la misma hasta haber quedado sentada en el suelo.

Su mano tapaba su boca en una expresión de desesperación por no querer que sus sollozos salieran y Kazuma se diera cuenta de ello. Con su otra mano arrugaba su falda verde con fuerza, casi haciéndose daño a si misma.

Sus ojos expresaban el dolor que no había permitido ver a nadie, que solo el príncipe malcriado del mundo espiritual pudiera ver. Las lágrimas formaban dos finos surcos en su bonito rostro mientras sus cabellos tapaban parte de él, desordenados.

Seiryu Kuwabara no se consideraba una mujer débil, y no lo era.

Pero en esa posición, con los ojos llenos de dolor y su cuerpo temblando levemente se veía frágil y se sentía más sola que nunca.

Sakyo – susurró suavemente mirando el techo, apoyando su cabeza en la superficie de la puerta y poniendo su mano en el suelo. Sus ojos castaños habían dejado de llorar, solo veían con expresión ausente el techo de su cuarto, dando la impresión de estar viendo más allá de esto.

Seiryu Kuwabara no era de las mujeres que lloraba, no.

Buscó el bolsillo de su falda larga y saco de él un objeto metálico negro, con bordes de oro puro, y la inscripción "SK" en el borde superior. Un finísimo objeto que seguramente valía miles, pero que para ella significaba todo.

Lo apretó en su mano llevándoselo al pecho donde colocó ambas manos alrededor de él y cerró los ojos.

_"Debes tener cuidado, esos monstruos no les importaría matar a alguien aquí mismo"_

_Ella se había quedado muda. Por primera vez en la vida un hombre le causaba esa impresión. Ella era de las mujeres que sabía como pensaban los hombres y normalmente se ocupaba de humillarlos a la menor provocación en contra de ella. _

_Seiryu Kuwabara no era una mujer tonta._

_El cabello negro de Sakyo __le daban a su portador__ un misterioso dejo de oscuridad, sus azules ojos afilados eran los ojos de un asesino sin compasión que quizás se complacía con el sufrimiento ajeno. Pero sus manos eran suaves cuando la ayudó a huir de aquellos monstruos, su tacto era firme pero dulce._

Seiryu embozó una sonrisa, ladeando su cabeza, recordando a la perfección esos cabellos negros, esa cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

_"Vaya, nos encontramos de nuevo" dijo Sakyo dándole una calada mas a su cigarrillo, mirando a la mujer castaña delante de él._

_Ella se había quedado viendo como los "guardias" de seguridad del estadio corrían de nuevo a sus posiciones con la mera mención de Sakyo, de que ella venía con él._

_"__Así es__" dijo con su voz fría, buscando en sus bolsillos uno de sus cigarrillos y colocándoselo en la boca._

_Como esperaba, aquel hombre era un caballero. Le ofreció fuego sin vacilar, de un encendedor negro con destellos dorados, quizás hecho solo para él. _

_"__Tus amigas se fueron en esa dirección, deberías ir con ellas" dijo avanzando hacia las escaleras que lo llevaban al palco especial para los organizadores y millonarios. "Tu hermano es el que pelea ahora ¿cierto?"_

_"Así es, pero ese idiota no morirá tan fácil"_

_Sakyo embozó una sonrisa hacia la muchacha y se apoyó en una de las paredes, mirando el vacio._

_Seiryu avanzó hacia el y a pocos metros de distancia también se apoyó en la pared, echando el humo que estaba reteniendo. _

_Se sentía bien así, solo fumando al lado de ese hombre que le causaba tanta curiosidad._

Seiryu se levantó del suelo, aun con el encendedor en su mano, y lo colocó en uno de sus cajones con mucho cuidado, guardándolo en un joyero pequeño que no había utilizado.

Se desnudo y fue a tomar una ducha mientras escuchaba a su hermano cantar al otro lado de la puerta con una voz estridente y desafinada.

Idiota- dijo mientras escuchaba la parte de "…pero sigo siendo el Reyyy…." de una vieja canción mexicana que se apegaba mucho a la personalidad de Kazuma, terca y creyéndose el mejor hombre del planeta.

Se vistió con algo ligero y salió del baño de su cuarto.

Vio una figura alta de un joven de cabellos castaños, vestido con una túnica azul y una bufanda roja en su cuello. Las letras JR marcadas en su frente y un chupón ridículo en su boca. Tenía una expresión de cansancio en el rostro y descansaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de la muchacha.

Por la sorpresa, lo mas rápido que se le ocurrió hacer a Seiryu fue quitarse su zapatilla y tirarla en la cabeza del joven dejándolo noqueado y con una gran protuberancia en la cabeza.

Se puede saber que haces aquí, Koenma.- dijo luego de haber reconocido al sujeto que se atrevía a entrar en la habitación de una mujer mientras ésta se bañaba.

Por eso no me gusta hacer estos encargos estúpidos – dijo Koenma levantándose y sobando un poco su adolorida cabeza. – Ustedes los humanos solo me causan problemas.

Parecía realmente cansado. El príncipe del otro mundo tenía unas ojeras terribles y parecía con la expresión del que aún tiene trabajo pendiente y que no se permitiría retrasar.

Tengo un mensaje para ti- dijo monótonamente, últimamente los últimos deseos de los humanos lo tenían cansado. Se preguntaba porque no decían lo que tenían que decir en su momento. – "Soy un hombre de palabra y por eso estoy aquí. El lugar que me corresponde es uno de los infiernos, será interesante. Se feliz, estaré vigilando." Y eso es todo.

Seiryu se quedó en silenció por unos instantes y luego se volteó hacia la puerta de su habitación abriéndola y evitando ver la cara de Koenma.

Y… ¿Quién demonios lo envía?- dijo, no esperando respuesta del castaño y cerrando la puerta tras salir.

Los ojos de Koenma quedaron como platos, pero luego se suavizaron. Los hermanos Kuwabara si que eran polos opuestos. Se levantó, tenía mucho trabajo esperándole.

Mientras, al otro lado de la puerta Seiryu volvía a tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas retenidas, pero esta vez lucia una sonrisa de tranquilidad en sus labios. Parpadeó dejando que fluyeran dos últimas gotas saladas.

Salió del pasillo, dejando que un pelirrojo sucio y empolvado, con un pañuelo en la cabeza, pasara el trapo por el piso encorvado en cuatro patas.

Hermana¿Por qué sonríes así?- dijo levantando un poco el rostro de su labor cuando le pareció ver a su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía calmada.

Tonto, te falto allí- señaló un espacio donde aun había suciedad, tocándolo con el pie.

Kuwabara suspiró y simplemente se dedicó a limpiar el lugar.

Seiryu lo miró complacida.

Kazuma, cuando termines allí vístete decentemente. Saldremos a celebrar. – Y sin más se tumbó en el sillón a mirar la televisión, dejando a un pelirrojo confundido por la rara actitud de su hermana.

"SK. Seiryu Kuwabara, Sakyo…" sonrió "la próxima vez que te vea preguntare tu apellido"

**¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ **

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_¿Saben? Este vendría a ser mi primer fic con una pareja "normal", usualmente yo estoy metida en el yaoi y me gustan mucho las historias de este género. Perooo… siempre hay una excepción, y pues como Seiryu me ha parecido de las pocas mujeres de los animes que se hacen respetar y son unas "duras" (la otra es Anna, la de Shaman King) pues este fic es un tributo a ella. _

_Han visto la extraña relación que llevaba Sakyo con ella__ Por cierto, soy una ignorante, no se si se escribirá así su nombre, si me equivoco díganme y lo cambio ). Bueno, cuando él murió y vi a Seiryu llorar, casi me pongo a llorar yo misma. Me encanta la pareja__, no es la "típica" relación, y vamos… Sakyo será un maniaco diabólico, pero esta condenadamente sexy. El único "__ricachón__" que parecía conservar su belleza. Reviews porfa! __Si__ Nos veremos en otro fic. Chau!_


End file.
